New life and New beginnings
by Obsessive Fanfic Reader amy
Summary: xander gets turned, spike helps xander into his new life but xander proves to be a challenge and goes to angel for help
1. Default Chapter

Xander sat down on the tombstone awaiting the sun to arise, three months he had been a vampire and it had taken three months for his so called friends to realise that he was missing. It was not only that they did not notice he was missing that was bothering him, it was the fact that once they found out he was a vampire they cursed him, minus the happy clause and cast him out of the group. He was no longer welcome they had all shouted what was on _their minds?_ What they really thought of him, now that he was a vampire they wanted nothing more to do with him, that he was bad and everything that happened was his fault. He had more on his mind than his friends' betrayal, not that it mattered much anymore anyway, but he had to deal with the guilt of the people that he had killed over the three-month period. 

Xander just sat there closed his eyes leaning up against a tree in the graveyard, well where else was he supposed to go? He sat there waiting for the sun muttering things to him self. Just then a shadow fell over him he opened his eyes and saw Spike standing they're looking at him. He just closed his eyes and carried on waiting, and then he felt Spike sit down next to him. 

Spike looked to Xander as he sat against the tree waiting for the sun. He opened his mouth and said, "Whelp what you doing here? There is no point in killing yourself over this." 

Xander opened his eyes and looked to Spike and said, "I'm doing what you did when you first got the chip you could no longer hunt, well neither can I, but I have the burden of the guilt that comes along with killing, and the betrayal of my so called friends. There is nothing left for me and there is no way in hell I'm going to go round being broody over what I have done and fight for redemption I am not Deadboy. 

Spike laughed and said, "You're right, you are no peaches whelp. Xander come with me, I'll help you if that's what you need. You don't need that lot anyway, you're better on your own, smarter and braver than the rest of them anyway when it comes to fighting the good fight. Plus the killing, it was not you, it was the demon, that's what peaches is always saying, and so you got nothing to feel guilty about." 

Xander knew on some level Spike was right, so he got up and nodded to Spike. Spike stood and led Xander into his crypt just as the sunbeams started to fill the cemetery. 

Xander sat down on the only chair that Spike had in the crypt and stared and nothing; he had had enough and just went inside his own head. Spike said he would look after him and protect him, so he trusted Spike to do that while he retreated into his own mind. 

Spike looked at Xander and saw his eyes glaze over so he went over to him and said his name but there was no answer. 

"Great, just great," Spike mumbled to himself.

A week went by and Xander still did not say anything, but he always stayed close to Spike and started to panic when he could no longer see him. Spike didn't know what to do, he had only one option and he really did not want to do it but he had to think of Xander. 

Pulling Xander to his feet, "Come on Xan, we're going on a trip." They got into Spike's rotten car and started to drive to their destination. 

Spike pulled up in front of the Hyperion hotel got out then pulled Xander out of the car with him, he gently pushed Xander in into the hotel. 

Angel saw Xander and Spike enter the hotel, taking one look at Xander, his eyes narrowed on his Childe. "What have you done now Spike?" Getting no answer from his unruly childe, he repeats the question to Xander. Xander looks at Angel and his new senses alerted him to the underlying anger in Angel's words he moves to stand behind Spike. Running his hand through his bleached blonde locks, Spike lets out a puff of unneeded air through clenched teeth and manages to ask, "Can I talk to you Sire."   
  
Angel was shocked Spike had not called him sire in a long time; Angel nodded and indicated his office. Spike moved to follow Angel but Xander held on to Spike as he moved away. 

Spike turned to Xander and said, "I'm just talking to peaches, you can see me through the glass okay, and I'm not going anywhere I promise." Xander let go of Spike and sat down as Spike went into the office with Angel. 

Angel closed the door to his office, "Okay Spike, what's going on? 

Spike looked at his Sire for a minute, finding what he needed in those dark fathomless eyes he nodded to himself, "Okay but don't interrupt until I have finished." Angel nodded. 

Spike said right "as you can sense Peaches, Xander is now a vampire. He went missing three months ago, none of that lot noticed his was missing until they came across him on patrol one night, he had just finished hunting for the night and heading back. When he saw Buffy he just smiled at her somehow she got him and took him to the watchers, Willow got really upset because she never noticed he was missing none of them did. Willow felt really guilty and wanted to curse him only to ease her own guilt about the whole thing. Dawn and Tara, wanted to curse him Giles was not sure, Buffy wanted to stake him. They voted on it any way willow cursed him and gave him his soul back then they made him an outcast. They all told him to stay away that they were disgusted with what he had become and what he had done I mean he just another vampire right they made that, mistake with you they were not about to take another chance even if the curse did not have an out clause in it. This has what I have been told by Dawn they don't seem to like me either I wonder why? " 

"Anyway he was feeling guilty about what he had done these last three months and then was pissed and feeling sorry for himself at how his friends and treated him, decided he'd had enough, had nothing left to 'live' for and that's when I found him. He was waiting for the sun to come up and end his existence. Anyway I talked to him for a bit and got him to come with me. Now's he's gone into himself, he has not talked at all since the night I found him and he panics whenever I'm not around or he doesn't see me. I don't know how to help him; I thought you might since you have a soul, so I came to you. When I talked to him he did not want to talk to you, said he did not want to be like you, but I think it has something to do with the fact that his friends could accept you but they didn't even try except him. I don't know what to do, so I came here to you, so are you going to help or not?" Spike asked. 

Angel sat there shocked at what Spike had told him about the Sunnydale's gang treatment of one of their own. If it weren't for the fact that Xander was right outside of his office, he would think that his childe was trying to pull one over on him. 

Looking out the glass and at how Xander's eyes followed Spike, Angel reluctantly agreed. "I'll help you Spike, but you do realize that this is not going to happen overnight." 

Giving his Sire a 'duh' look, Spike takes one more look at the helpless vamp outside the window. "Whatever it takes, however long it takes, it's not like we're getting any older." 

Angel looks at Spike, "What's going on between you and the boy Spike? 

"Nothing is going on, I'm trying to help him. What's wrong with me trying to help?" 

"That's the problem Spike you're trying to help someone that's what wrong you never help anyone the only person you ever cared for to help is Dru…" Angel sat their thinking at coming to that, then looked at Spike and said "he is not Dru, Spike is that why you're doing this he needs someone and you want to be that someone he not going to be like this forever Spike what happened when he fine and does not need you then what Spike, what's in it for you."

Spike growled at what Angel was staying but did not look at him he was busy watching Xander. Angel once again began talking, "I know you Spike, and you would not help anyone, unless there was something in it for you, so I ask again, why are you doing this?" 

"Peaches just leave it okay, I just want to help Xander out." Spike growls. 

Spike gets up and walks out the office, Angel watches as Xander smiles as Spike came back out and goes to sit next to him. Angel sighed got up and went out to try and speak to Xander. 

Xander held on to Spike's arm as he sees Angel walk up to them, Spike smiled at Xander and held onto his hand. 

Angel looking at Xander, "Hey Xander, you okay?" 

Xander nodded, Angel was about to say something when Cordy, Wes and Gunn came into the hotel. 

Cordy sees Xander and shouts, "Oh my god Xander." 

Xander looks up, quickly stands and moves away. Spike goes to stand up but it was too late, Cordy had moved to hug Xander. 

Spike said, "Cordy don't," but she did not listen. As she touched Xander he changed to his demonic face and growled. He went to push her away but stopped and moved to the corner of the room just as Cordy screamed. Gunn got a stake out and was heading towards Xander. 

Spike jumped up Vamp face on and was standing in front of Xander. 

Angel got up and shouted, "STOP." 

Angel looked at Gunn and shook his head no. Angel looked at Xander and saw him sitting on the floor in a huddle rocking back and forth. 

Spike growled at him, "I came here for you're help you've just made it 10 times worse." He bent down and said "Xan it me, it's okay it not you're fault their just wankers for not listening when I said no, Xan it's not you're fault come on were leaving just me and you okay." 

Xander stopped rocking and Spike held his hand out of front of him. He was about to take it when Angel's voice stopped him, "No you're not leaving, you came here for my help and that what you're going to get." 

Xander huddled in on him self again and started rocking. Spike vamped out again "Oh well-done peaches." 

He looks at Cordy and says, "Oi bimbo get the hell out of here so I can calm him down." 

"Listen to me mister," she starts; walking towards Spike and Xander, when she reaches Spike she starts to hit him. "You may have been the big bad in Sunnydale but now you just a harmless puppy," she continued to hit him until there was a growl. They saw a vamped out Xander growling and headed towards her. 

Xander grabbed Spike, pulled him behind him and moved forwards at Cordy. "How about me I'm not a harmless puppy" 

"Xan it's okay I'm fine see," Spike pulls Xander around to face him. Xander loses his demonic face and looks at him and then moved into Spike's arms. Xander starts to sag in Spike's arms; Spike turned to Angel, "If were staying where we sleeping? This whole mess has him wiped." 

"Any room on the first floor except the third one on the left, that's mine." 

Spike nods in acceptance. "Come on Xan, let's get some rest okay." Xander nodded against Spike shoulder. 

Once they were up stairs Cordy turned to Angel, "What the hell just happened?" 

Angel got all of them sitting down and told them what Spike had told him. "From what I have gathered that's the first thing Xander had done or said on his own with out been prompted." 

"So he's improving, that's good. The only bad thing is that it only happened when Spike was in relative danger," Cordelia states. 

Angel nods in agreement, "I know this is going to be hard but they are going to be staying here don't worry about Spike he can not harm you because of the chip but he could play mind games with you but I don't think he will I think most of his time will be spent with Xander." 

Wes and Cordy say okay. Gunn looks at Angel and says "I don't know, I mean you I can handle but two more vamps that have a do not kill clause?" 

"Gunn, Spike is my childe… think of it kind of like him being my son, with a really bad attitude problem that won't do as I say. Xander he is loyal to a fault and will fight the good fight until he gets killed which that part has already happened, but he has a soul like me. Just don't threaten or go to hurt Spike with him there. Right now Xander is feeling guilty for what he did and feels like he has nothing left, his friends have outcast him and he felt he was on his own, he would not have come to me on his own that why Spike is here now, so please, can you try to get along." 

Angel went upstairs to see if Xander was okay, he was about to go in when he heard Spike talking to Xander. 

"Xander come on please you have to eat. I know pig blood is gross but you have to eat something you need your strength. Xan come on how about if I get you some human blood, Xan come here." 

Spike pulled Xander to him and put Xander's head to his neck and said, "Even if you don't want to drink it's instinct." 

Spike felt Xander face shift and said, "Xan you cannot hold back, look your face has shifted, you'll bite me sooner or later and because you have not been eating you're not strong enough to push me away." 

Spike felt Xander fangs pierce his skin and start to drink, after a while, "Xan stop, I actually need blood as well." He felt Xan relax and lie down next to him. Spike pulled the covers over them Spike started to purr and told Xander to go to sleep. After 10 minutes Xander was asleep. 

Angel walked in and said quietly, "Spike I'll help as much as I can, but there is nothing more I can do for him that you aren't already doing." Spike looked up at Angel then back down at Xander and stroked his hair; Angel looked at him and said, "You care about him don't you." 

"Yeah, yeah I do," Spike admits. 

Getting up Spike asks, "You got any blood?" 

"Yeah, come on." 

Spike takes another look at Xander then follows Angel into the kitchen on the ground floor. Angel heats up two mugs of blood and gives one to Spike. Angel watches as Spike drank his in one go and put it in the sink. 

Looking at Spike, "Do you know who turned him?" 

"No," Spike admits, "he has not talked about it or the fact that he is now a vampire." 

"Then the first thing we have to do is to get him to talk about what he is and what he has done." 

Spike nods and sits down putting his head in his hands. After a while Angel asks, "Are you okay?" 

Glancing up at his Sire, "Yeah just a bit tired, taking care of him and me." 

"Go get some rest, we'll finish discussing this later." Spike nods in agreement and goes back up the stairs. 

The next day Xander woke and saw Spike lying next to him, Xander smiled then shook Spike who just looked at him and moaned. Xander smiled, kissed him on the cheek and then got up and went in to the bathroom. Spike smiled at Xander but looked at the clock moaned and closed his eyes. 

Xander came into the room again and saw Spike had gone back to sleep so he jumped on the bed next to Spike waking him up, Spike growled and Xander just moved away. 

Sighing, Spike holds out his hands to Xander, "Xan come here." Xander goes over to Spike and Spike pulls Xander to him, put his arms around him and lays his head on his chest and said, "Shh, sleep." 

Three hours later Spike woke to find Xander stroking his back up and down and Xander watching him. Spike smiled at him and Xander smiled back. 

"Now we can get up," Spike tells him. Xander smiled as Spike got off him and stretched. Spike holds his hand out, "Come on lets go downstairs." 

Spike and Xander walked down the stairs as they got to the lobby it was quite as everybody just looked at them. Xander did not like being stared a so he whimpered and moved closer to Spike. 

Spike starts to growl, "What ya staring at?" He moves down the rest of the way pulling Xander with him. He saw Angel in his office and went in and shut the door behind them. 

Angel smiled at Xander, and Xander moved closer to Spike if that was possible. Angel sighed he was going to have to get Xander to stop depending on Spike as much as he was doing. 

"Okay now peaches, council him." 

"Shut up, Spike." Xander begins to growl at him. Angel starts to focus in on Xander. "Xander I want to help you and to do that you need to talk about what happened in those three months." 

Xander looks at Spike who is smiling at him then quietly says, "What do you think I did, I killed, I fought, and I fucked that's about it really." 

"How about some more detail?" Angel prods. 

"I went to my parent house tied them up, tortured them for hours, taking the guts out putting them all round the house, by the way they were still alive, I then cut my dad dick off and he dies from the blood loss. I then just snapped my mom's neck. How's that enough detail for you?" Xander sneers at Angel. 

"How did it make you feel?" 

Xander shrugs his shoulders, "Great." 

"How does it make you fell now?" 

Xander looks at him, "It one of things I liked doing." 

Angel is dumbfounded, "What?" 

Still looking at Angel, "After everything they did to me, they deserved what I did to them. It's the other things that I feel guilty about. My parents are the exception." 

Xander moves closer to Spike, "I don't want to do this anymore he doesn't understand." Spike gets up and pulls Xander with him to sit outside the office and then goes back in to speak to Angel. 

"He… he was happy he killed his parents?" 

"Yeah so would you if you had his parents they deserved much worse than what he did to them." 

"What did they do to him?" 

"Apart from raping and abusing him his whole life, not a lot." 

Spike looks out at Xander, "Great he's gone into himself again." He watches as Cordy slowly heads towards Xander. Spike gets up and opens the door, "Stay away from him unless you want a repeat performance." Cordy looks at him then moves away, Spike goes over to Xan stands him up and pulls him along with him back into the bedroom. 

Spike came down a minute later, and sat down sighed and looked around the hotel for the first time since he got there. He sits there thinking he wants to help Xander, but so far all he has done in brining him to Angel is causing him worse reactions to those he had in Sunnydale. 

Angel saw Spike and sighed he was to help Xander but it looked like things were getting to his childe. He got up and went and sat next to him, "Spike he'll be ok, look I'm okay, okay it took 100 years but I'm fine." 

Spike laughs, "You are not okay. You have turned into a wanker and a poof, the last thing I want is for him to turn into you." 

Angel joins in with the laughter, "Okay no making him like me." 

A couple of days went by Xander had gone into him self and was not responding to anyone not even Spike and he was not eating he just lay in bed listening to what was going on downstairs, as he was he heard a crash. 

The gang were in the lobby when the door crashed in Cordy screamed the rest got weapons but there were the vampires that invaded the hotel caught too many them all. They were all tied up and shoved to the floor while the leader started lecturing them on what they had done how they ruined his life what he had to go through when he went to his boss to explain that he had not been able to secure and steel the egg's of a rare demon especially since the demon was not even from this dimension and that they could not try again because Angel and crew had sent the eggs back to their own dimension. Now he had come for vengeance for what had happened to him for his failure, and for the failure of getting the eggs in the first place. 

Xander heard the vampire come in and knew that the rest had been captured. Xander sat up that meant they had Spike as well he could help but he was weak, as he had not eaten in days. He got up and dressed in his leather and then walked down the stairs and saw the 60 plus vampires there holding Spike and the others. 

Xander coughed and the vampire's turned to look at him, Spike shouted for him to run. However he stuck his ground, the lead vamps told one of the minions get him. The vamp started to head towards Xan while he stayed still and waited. When the vamp went to grab him Xan grabbed him instead, turned him round until the vamps' back was to his chest. Xan changed to his vampire face then fed of the minion then as it turned to dust, looking at the lead vampire, "Opps." 

Xander moved forward to where he saw a sword on the floor, the vamp leader said to his minion gets him, as they charged him Xander flipped the sword up with his foot and caught it and started fighting with the vampire that came after him, one which he was fighting with a sword got killed almost instantly as it turned to dust Xander was able to get his sword. He looks at the other vamps, "Come and gets me." 

Angel and Spike looked at each other them back to the fight as Xander was fighting these vampires all by himself and winning. He was using different styles of fighting quickly killing over ¾ of the vampires that over took the hotel. 

Xander smiled the only vampires left wad the leader and his childer. He walks towards them and stopped 10 feet away, "I believe you have someone that belongs to me?" 

The lead vamp snarls, "You might have been able to defeat them they were nothing but minion but perhaps you'll find these more difficult and welcome your death." 

Xander nods, "Bring it on. I haven't had a good sword fight since three weeks ago, so do you want to go one on one, or are you going to come after me together, it's totally up to you, I don't mind." 

The lead vamp growled as three of his childer went after him. Xander was in his element using combinations of flips and different techniques of fighting with his swords, he surprised one by jumping over him the bring the sword down and cutting his head off leaving him to dust, Xan smiles to himself, "One down two to go. 

Angel whispers to Spike, "Did you know he could do that?" 

Spike shakes his head no, "He's pretty strong, look, he ate three of the minions with means he full and should be at full strength but he has not been doing much for the past two weeks, but look at him we need to find out who sired him, no sire is going to stop looking for someone as strong and powerful as Xander." 

Angel nodded in agreement and watched the fight continue. Just as his eyes went back to the fight there was only one left and Xander once again had the upper hand. 

Xander smiled as he was left with one opponent and saw his weak spot that he kept having to defend he stuck causing the vampire to fall down and shout in pain as Xander brought the sword down and the vamp turned to dust. He looks down at the main vamp, "Anymore?" The main vamp looked shocked, shook he head and the last remaining three vamp left by running out of the hotel. "That was fun," he said to now one in particular. 

Xander stopped when he saw Spike and the others tied up he went over to Spike and hugged him, "Are you okay?" 

Spike still reeling from watching Xander fight, "Yeah pet, I'm fine." There was a cough behind them and he looked down at Cordy. 

"Do you think you could possibly untie the rest of us? Like now." 

Xander smiles gets his sword cut Angel's rope drops his sword and walks back up the stairs, throwing over his shoulder, "Sorry about the mess." 

Angel and Spike stare at him until Cordy shouting interrupts them, "Angel get me untied now." 

Angel sighs as he and Spike untie the others, Gunn looks at them and says, "That guy can fight." Angel and Spike nodded in agreement. 

Spike tells Angel, "I'll go see how he is?" 

"Okay we'll start cleaning down here." 

Spike walks up the stairs then walks into the room that was now his and Xander's. 

Spike walked into the room and saw Xander lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Spike went and sat on the bed, "Hey." 

Xander turned to look at him and smiles, "Hey." 

"That was some pretty good fighting you did." 

Xander still looking at Spike, "I have to start coming to terms with who I am, I cannot change that so from now on I'm going to start making an effort as long as you're here." 

"I'll always be here for you." 

Xander smile widened then he moved his face closer to Spikes and pressed his lips against Spikes', Spike did not react at first but then started to move his lips with Xander. Xander pulled away smiled at Spike put his head on his chest and closed his eyes. 

Couple of hours later Xander woke up he looked at Spike who was watching him he smiled grabbed Spike hand and pulled him with him. They went down stairs where everybody looked at him, "Spike going to show me LA's nightlife who wants to come?" 

Angel looked at Spike who had his eyebrow raised, "There a club we all go to we can go there." Angel tells them. 

Xander shrugs, "Okay, whatever." 

"Come on then." Angel tells the group as they all grab their coats and went off to Lorne's bar. 

When they got there Lorne greets them. "Hey Angel cakes." 

At that Spike laughs and Angel growls at him who got an answering growl back that came from Xander. They went and sat down and had drinks they were having fun Xander just watching the shows and staying close to Spike. 

Near the end of a night a vampire came up to them with a big smile on his face. The vampire shouted 'Alex.' 

Xander looked up and saw who had said his name. Xander looks at the new vampire, "Josh?" 

Josh looks at him, "This is where you have been? Sire's being looking for you, he's pissed that you left. I better go tell him I found you." Josh then turn and ran outside the club. Xander stands up going to chase after him, but when he got outside he could not see him anywhere. "Fuck." 

Spike and Angel looked at each other as Xander chased the vampire out of the club, then got up to follow as they got outside they heard Xander shout fuck. He says to himself, "Now I know why I should have killed him, wanker." 

He starts walking back towards the hotel when he bumps into someone, the guy turned around and said watch where you're going, Xander could tell he was human but grabbed him and threw him into a near by wall and carried on walking. 

Angel went to check on the human and Spike ran to catch up with Xander. 

Spike caught up to him, "Who was that?" 

Xander looks at him and said, "Josh." 

Spike shakes his head, "No, I mean who is he?" 

Xander sighs, "He's another childe of… " 

"Of whom?" Xander looks at him, shrugs and turns to look where he was going. 

Angel convinced the others to stay at the club while he went to see to Spike and Xander when he got to the hotel he saw Spike and Xander arguing. 

Spike was shouting at Xander, "Why are you going?" 

Xander looks at him, "It is for the best I am only putting everyone else in danger especially you and Angel I don't need you two on my conscious as well it bad enough of what I have done now." 

"Peaches and me can take care of our selves." 

"I know, but its still is not safe. Angels' got friends here who would get hurt in the cross fire if and when this happens and it will happen, he will come for me." 

Angel decided this was when he was going to talk, "Who's he, and how do you know he is coming for you?" 

Xander looked at Angel, "Wouldn't you have gone after Dru or Spike if they went when you were Angelus?" Angel did not answer he just continued to look at him. 

Spike and Angel stood in front of Xander with their backs to the door. "Xander stay here, we'll be fine. Look who ever this guy is we'll look after you, right peaches?" 

Xander was about to answer when he saw a figure at the door he moaned. The figure said Alex, Spike and Angel turned around to look at the figure. The figure moved into the hotel and stood in front of Angel and Spike, it then said "Angelus and William the bloody, Alex are you all right? Is this why you have been gone? They took you?" 

The figure said "Childe come here, answer me." 

Xander moved forward towards him, and stood before him, "No sire, I left on my own." 

The figure struck Xander; because of the blow Xander fell to the floor, but got up again. Spike went into game face and growled and went to go at this guy who just hit Xander, Xander turned and looked at Spike and said, "Don't, just leave it Spike." 

The figure said, "You know them?" 

Xander looked at his sire, "I think we should talk alone." 

His sire nodded and Xander lead him through the hotel to the back garden if you could call it that. Then stopped, "When I say on your own, I mean on your own not with your minions following." 

Xander looks at his sire, "Sire this is probably going to be a shock, but when you turned me you told me to forget my old life you did not want to hear about it because you said it was nothing, that this was my new life. So I obeyed but the problem was, my old life as you call it should have been something you knew about. I hung around with the slayer we were the one who fought the vampires and demons in Sunnydale we protected the town the hell mouth. One night while I was hunting they found me they ran away I was coming back to you but before I could get there they cursed me they gave me my soul back so I left I did not think you would want me as I am now and you would probably stake me so I was waiting for the sun when Spike found me. We were friends as well as Angelus who goes by Angel because he also has a soul. Any way I was feeling guilty for what I had done and went into myself. Spike brought me here so Angel could help me because he went through it then Josh saw me in the bar. 

"How could you think that I would outcast you or stake you, you know you're my favourite." 

Xander looked at him and said, "Angel cast out his childer and they him when he got his soul. He gave us a speech of why and I thought you would think the same, I mean what kind of vampire would I be if I was with you who didn't kill humans. 

"You are my childe I would have accepted you, you could have come to me." Xander's sire Drake got up and moved towards his childe. 

Spike and Angel were watching what was going on so far, all they did was talk, now Xander's' sire was heading towards him. Spike turned to Angel, "Great, Xander's' sire happens to be our worst enemy and you know what happens when we get together, we have been told to kill on site what are we going to do?" 

Drake moved and engulfed his childe into a hug, "You are my childe, I don't care I want you to come back to Sunnydale with me." 

Xander looked at his sire, "What about Spike? I'm sorry but I want to stay with Spike. I don't really care that much for Angel but he is Spikes' sire so he comes along in the package. But I don't want to leave without him, I will go where he goes can't I stay with him please sire." 

Drake looked at his childe and said, "Out of all the people to choose for a mate you choose him one of that bloodline. You know we are enemies childe, and I can stop you from actually mating with him take you back with me now and never see him again." 

"I know, but I love him. Please sire, you have other childer who don't stay with you, and I would only be 2 hours away on the motor way and when I come back to Sunnydale soon then I would stay with you and vice versa please sire I want to stay with Spike. I want to be his mate I want to be his and he mine." 

Drake sighed, "I don't usually leave my childer as young as you on there own. But I suppose just this once, as long as I get visits." 

Xander smiled and hugged him, "Thanks sire." 

"On one condition." 

Xander looked at his sire, "What?" 

"You come with me and spend tonight with me and you return tomorrow night." Xander looked into the hotel at Spike then back at his sire and nodded. 

Spike looks at Angel, "What's going on? He just looked at me then him and nodded I hate waiting." 

Angel puts a hand on Spike's shoulder to try and calm him he hoped Xander is able to figure and sought out what's going on. 

"Could I talk to Spike sire before leaving first I owe him an explanation." 

Drake nodded and walked back into the hotel, "Spike, Xander wants to talk to you." 

Spike runs out into the garden and shuts the door and goes to Xander. Drake looked from the glass to Angel and said "I am leaving my childe in your care and until the time that something happens to him I have decided to put an end to the clan war between us." 

He points to the bag on the floor, "Is that Xander's'?" 

Angel nods. Drake points to one of the minions who picked it up and gave the bag he was carrying to Angel. "These are his things that he left, he will be back tomorrow night." 

Angel looks at him, "What, what do you mean tomorrow?" 

"For him to stay here with you and your childe he is to spend tonight with me and have updates on his well being, and visits to see him and him me. I am leaving him in your care." 

Spike goes up to Xander, "What's going on pet? 

"Well I convinced him I get to stay here with you." 

Spike smiles and pulls Xander into his arms, Xander whispers, "I hate to do this but there are conditions on me staying he wants me to spend tonight with him." 

Spike moves out of Xander arms, "No way Xander you can't." 

"I have no choice. If I want to stay with you, I cannot refuse he could take me back with him this way I get to be with you and his approval. His my sire I have to obey him you now that I do Spike I have to do as he says." 

"Why, I don't listen to peaches?" 

"The difference is your Sire has a soul, mine does not. 

Angel looked at Drake and said, "I wanted to say sorry for what I did, back then." Drake looks at Angel and growls warningly at him and said "what's done is done we can not change anything now but I can not forgive not for what you did, it is unforgivable" Drake looks to the floor losing him self into his memories of past.

Drake was standing their remembering the look of shock and longing of his childe to be and stay with him but knew he could not. Drake could not get over the shock of the great Angelus staking his favourite childe. He could remember the shock that happened after how Darla and the Master started to apologise and Darla pulling Angelus back and trying to get Drucilla to leave his side. Drake was in shock Angelus had staked his childe all because his own childe did not like his and did not want to mate with him. He stood remembering how he claimed a clan war and said if they were ever to cross each other he would kill any member of the bloodline of Aurelius. From that day forward the vampire clan of Aurelius and the clan of Marcus would not cross paths again and if they did only one member would survive.

Drake not having fun with the flashbacks of time with he and his childe had growled dangerously pulling his back to this time and looks at Xander saying "Childe get a move on I don't have all night."

Outside in the garden Xander looks to Spike and says' "I have to go I'll be back tomorrow night." Spike loos at him and say's "pet don't go stay here you don't have to me peaches and you we could take him" Xander smiles lovingly at Spike and says "I know but with the soul I'll just feel guilty about it and I don't need anything else to fell guilty about" Xander moves his hand strokes Spike cheek and leans in kisses him moves to his ear and whispers "I love you" then smiles at him and walks back into the hotel.

Spike just stands their looking at the ground then sits down on one of the benches and put his head in his hands. Wishing Xander did not have to do this just to stay with him.

Angel and Drake looked at Xander as he walked back in, "ready childe" asks Drake. Xander nods he walks over to Angel hugs his and whispers to him take care of Spike for me" he pulls back. Xander looks at Drake then back into the garden he sighs and walks out the hotel with Drake and his minions following behind him. 

Angel sits down and thinks to himself for a minute what all of this means. It would explain a few things as well but not all, it would explain why Xander was so strong being a childe of drake would make him stronger that most as it was also with his bloodline but Xander was stronger that that and he did not no why he thinks Xander knows why he's just not saying. Then he thinks to this new truce between the two clans and know it on condition of Xander safety and happiness. He sighs and then looks up and goes to see his distraught childe.

Angel sits down next to Spike and says "Spike this way he gets to be with you he is doing it for you." Spike says "I know but that it he doing it for me I mean he sleeping with a guy just so he gets to stay with me." Angel looks at Spike and says "Spike I know this is not what you want to here but he's Xander Sire they probably slept together thousands of times. If he did not spend tonight with him he would have had to go back to Sunnydale and slept with him on a regular bases not to mention the possibility of him dying increase especially with Buffy there from what you said she would not hesitate to do it as you said she changed from when I knew her." 

Spike said, "You believe what I said." Angel looks at him and says, "Yes why were you lying," Spike says quickly "no it just you never seem to believe me anymore." Angel looks at him puts his hand on Spikes and says "you care about Xander you want to protect him and you want my help so you told me what you know and the truth you knew if you were lying or doing something stupid I would not help."

Spike looked at Angel and said, "Before he left he told me he loves me I didn't answer him what if he does not come back and thinks that I don't." Angel looks at Spike and says, "he knows spike." 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New life and New beginnings  
  
Author: Amy  
  
Pairings: S/X, D/X, A/S (possibly A/S/X)  
  
Email: white_lighter2002@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Summary: Xander is turned into a vampire the Sunnydale gang find him and curse him with a soul but cut all ties with him. Spike decides to help and when he find it difficult heads to LA to get help from Angel.  
  
Warnings: M/M relationship. Rating: NC-17 eventually  
  
Feedback: please just send me you're opinions I crave them. Archive: sure just let me know where Disclaimer: they do not belong to me unfortunately  
  
*****************  
  
Sorry this is so short RL is a bitch I do some more work on my fic's as soon as I can.  
  
******************  
  
Angel lay a comforting hand onto Spike back, Spike turned to his own sire and for the first time in over 100 years hugged him. Angel froze for a few seconds then slowly brought his arms up and engulfed his childe into a tight embrace. Angel pulled Spike back and looked into his childe face his stroked a hand down his face and whispered "my sweet, sweet William" he moved forward and claimed his lips in a kiss. This time it was spike who froze but he slowly started to respond. He needed comfort and he was getting it from his sire.  
  
Xander was sitting in the back of the car with Drake in silence he just did not now what to say to him. Drake looked at his childe and said Alex, Alex turned to look at him and said come here childe. Xander moved into his sire embrace. Drake held him stroking his hair and said "I have missed you childe I searched for you and first I thought the slayer might have got you but I knew you were to good for that, Alex, Alex looked at me. I'm glad you're safe you're my favourite I don't care about what has happened I just want you" Drake lent forward and caught Xander mouth in a hard kiss trying to reclaim what was his. 


End file.
